


Goddess

by meinterrupted



Category: Hebrew Bible
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/meinterrupted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph/Asenath (his wife), goddess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddess

"You have bewitched me, I'm sure of it," he muttered into the dark room, his voice unsteady as his beautiful wife took his hard cock into her mouth. The pulsing heat of Egypt's dry season throbbed against Joseph's skin, the slick sweat of their lovemaking doing nothing to cool him. He groaned loudly when she hummed, the vibrations in the back of her throat pressing him ever closer to the edge. "Asenath, please, I cannot—" Words fled him when she swallowed against his cock at the same time her hand wrapped the base tightly. He arched up off the plush mattress, desperately wanting to spill his seed, but she wouldn't let him. She pulled back, blowing cool air on his overheated cock even as she kept her hand firmly on the base, controlling his orgasm.

He opened his eyes to see her kneeling between his legs in the candlelight. Her black hair shimmered in the flickering light, and her tanned skin looked gilded. She smiled up at him, her white teeth obvious even in the dim light. "How could I bewitch you, Zaphnath-Paaneah? Since you do not believe the gods and goddesses I worship even exist?" Her tone was light, but her eyes were intense as she reached her tongue out to lick the head of his cock.

Joseph couldn't speak, not with her hand warm on him, so he reached down and pulled her up to him. She crawled up his body, her skin slick with sweat and expensive oils, and he buried his fingers in her hair and kissed her red lips. Her wet core was poised just above his cock, and Asenath rubbed it against the tip, lightly, enough to make him whine with desire, but not enough to penetrate.

She pulled away and sat up, straddling his body, knees keeping her wet cunt just out of reach of his cock. He gripped her hips, digging his fingers into her flesh hard enough to cause her to cry out. Her intense eyes found his, and she grinned and reached between their bodies to guide his cock into her. She sighed as she sunk down onto it, and Joseph found it hard to restrain himself as she wiggled her hips. Her dark hair spilled over her shoulders, obscuring her firm breasts behind a thin curtain of ebony. Her stomach was soft, a fig-shaped rounding of her belly that he loved to touch. He stroked her hips as she continued to tease him, sliding his fingers down the crease between her body and the top of her thigh. His fingers found the center of her pleasure and rubbed it, working it in the way he'd found pleased her the most. After a few moments, she threw her head back and began convulsing around him, her inner walls clutching at his cock. Joseph watched her, enraptured, stunned by her beauty.

"My turn," he whispered, and grabbed her arm and flipped her on her back. She laughed and scratched at his biceps until he pinned her wrists above her head with one of his hands. With his other hand, he guided himself into her and slid home. She moaned and he started thrusting, whispering Hebrew endearments into her ear. It didn't take long; he was primed and ready, and when she murmured his name, his real name, Joseph, he surrendered and came.

He released her wrists from his grip and pressed sloppy kisses to her neck and face. "Asenath, you are the only goddess I need. Yahweh is my god, and you are my goddess." He could feel her smile against his face in the darkness.


End file.
